Ice Cream Sunday
by Teamunfocused
Summary: Just a little doodle I thought up about during class right after seeing this picture... Have fun. Riley


I do not own starfox or any of it's characters

Warning: Shounen-ai

don't read if you hate Shounen-ai

if you like please read on and review

reviews help inspire new fics and continue to write others

Pairing: Fox/Falco

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

Ice Cream Sunday

* * *

Falco checked the time on his wrist watch and turned to his cheerful boyfriend. "Do you wanna grab something to bite before heading home?" Falco asked.

"Sure, what are you up for tonight?" Fox held onto the older male's arm as they walked together in the clear starry night. Falco shrugged in response while they made a right turn to a street full of restaurants and diners.

"Alberts'? Carlos?" The vulpine asked when he saw their usual place for take outs. "I think I wanna try something new." Falco hummed as he looked left and right. He stopped when he saw an interesting sign.

"Have you been to that one before?" The blue falcon turned his head to Fox. "Which one?" The younger male asked. "That one." Falco eyed a desert diner.

"No, I don't think I've been there before." Fox thought back. "Let's check it out then." The avian led them into the diner and found a table to sit on. A waitress came around and greeted the men with a smile.

"Hello, my name is Carly and I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I get for you two?" The panda waitress asked as she sat two menus on the table and flipped open an order pad.

"Do you serve coffee here?" Falco asked as he passed a menu to his boyfriend. "We do sir, we also have lattes and mochas with a variety of toppings." Carly took a menu and turned to the back page to show the options.

"Hm, I think I'll have a strawberry ice cream." Fox claimed and sat the menu down. "How many scoops would you like? It will be 2.25 for each scoop." Carly pointed to the option on the menu. "Three scoops." Fox quickly stood up and raised his 3 fingers before huffing in determination.

"Uh okay. Would you like a drink with that, miss?" Carly noted down and asked. "Nope." Fox sat back down and drummed his fingers against the table playfully.

"Alright, how about you sir?" The dark and light furred waitress hesitantly turned to Falco. "I'll take a black coffee." The older male pushed the menu away from himself as he leaned his head on his clenched fist. The young waitress quickly noted down and asked. "A-Anything else?" Falco closed his eyes and smiled "No that's all. Thank you."

The tall waitress nodded awkwardly and walked off. The blue falcon sighed quietly before eyeing Fox who sat back and smiled warmly. "Had fun tonight?" The older male asked. "Yup." The vulpine nodded. "Are we gonna split the check?" Fox nodded once more. "Yup."

"Gonna completely ignore the fact that the waitress just called you a miss, and that she was checking me out?" Falco raised a brow. Fox thought for a moment as he drummed against the table quickly.

"Nope, by the end of the day she'll come out with a black eye." The red fox stuck his tongue out while Falco mused at the younger male's sarcasm. "Well with my shirt on, you do look like a chick." He commented with a smirk. Fox nudged out of his booth and walked around the table causing Falco to raise a brow and shift to the side. The vulpine sat next to his boyfriend before punching him in the arm.

The older male grinned softly as he rubbed the stricken spot. The red fox crossed his arms and huffed before turning away. Falco laughed lightly as he wrapped his arm around the vulpine's waist before pulling him closer. Fox looked back at Falco, cheeks still puffed out, and stared into his cobalt eyes.

Falco ceased his laughter and smiled as he watched his boyfriend look away again. He leaned down and pecked the vulpine's cheek. Pulling him even closer, Falco closed his eyes and kissed Fox's head. The younger male leaned his back on him as he sighed lightly.

They both sat up when they saw Carly return with their order. "3 scoops of strawberry ice cream and 1 black coffee. Please enjoy." She swiftly listed as rosy red heat flared across her cheeks before she scurried off. Her actions led Falco to grin and smirk quietly to himself while Fox rolled his eyes.

The vulpine pulled the blue carton of icy sugar to himself and took hold of one spoon while Falco lifted his drink to blow gently on. The red fox stabbed his metal utensil into the ice cream before nudging it out. His boyfriend watched as he wrapped his muzzle around the spoon and slowly pull away.

"How is it?" Falco raised a brow while Fox licked his spoon clean. "I believe my actions speak for themselves." Fox narrowed his eyes and flicked his tongue on the tip of the metal utensil.

"Pffft OW!" The avian smirked quietly before dipping his beak into the coffee and burning himself. Fox laughed freely as he reached over to the other side for napkins. "You dumbass." He snickered as droplets of tears escaped to the edge of his eyelids.

"Hmm." The older male grumbled as he set his coffee down and wiped his beak and stained shirt with the napkins. Fox's grin never disappeared as he watched his disgruntled boyfriend crumple up the thin sheets of white paper after he was finished.

"Hey Falco." The avian heard. "What?" He groaned with annoyance before feeling his beak bump against something cold. "Any better?" The younger male teased as he lightly poked the yellow beak with his spoon.

Falco rolled his eyes but couldn't help crack a smile as he opened up and ate the pink substance on the spoon. Fox slowly drew his utensil out while staring back at the cobalt blue pools that captivated his emerald seas.

"Sweet." The avian murmured as his boyfriend drew back and wrapped his arm around his. As Falco held onto the spoon hanging from his beak Fox reached to the blue carton and dug out another spoon.

"So are you." Fox sighed before dipping his spoon into his muzzle while his boyfriend sank his into the soft ice cream.


End file.
